bgdcmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Scoot or Be Scooted
"Scoot or be Scooted"''' '''is the seventh episode of Boy Girl Dog Cat Mouse Cheese. It is set to air on Gulli and CBBC in 2019. Plot The family is practicing scooter tricks at the park. Each time one of them fails, the others mercilessly rag on them. Mouse tries to convince them all to get along, but they ignore him and everyone gets into a huge fight. This fight is interrupted when a pair of twins arrives in the park with their scooters, scaring away all the other children except the siblings. The twins, proud of their achievements, introduce themselves as “Team Smith”. Girl tells them that it’s not fair of them to kick everyone out of the park. She attempts to tell them how long she and her family have been coming to this park, only for the female Smith twin to cut her off and ask her in shock if she and her siblings are a real family. The Smith twins claim that real families don’t argue, and since the twins never argue with each other, they always win. They demand the siblings to leave the Park. Girl challenges them to a scooter relay race; the winners get control of the park. The Smiths agree and leave the park. Boy is horrified that Girl would make such a bet. Girl is confident that they will win if they train hard enough, but Mouse points out that Girl forgot one important detail: Cat doesn’t know how to use a scooter, and it’s nearly impossible to train her to do anything. Back at the house, Girl tries to pull Cat out of her scooter’s basket so she can train her, but she can’t get her out. Boy makes fun of her. Mouse decides to take over teaching her, but he uses a laser pointer, causing Cat to get distracted. Cheese tells Mouse that his approach is wrong and that Cat needs to “get in touch with her body”. She tries to make Cat relax, but Cat relaxes so much that she farts. Dog says that the best way for Cat to learn scootering is by doing it. He tries showing Cat by using the scooter whose basket he is inside to scooter along the sidewalk, but he trips on a rock and falls. The scooter is sent flying into the air. Dog manages to catch the scooter itself, but not Cat, who falls a few feet away. The siblings begin to berate each other for the failure of each of their methods. The Smith twins pass by their house and start laughing at them for fighting, which both confuses and angers them. However, Boy has an epiphany; the twins are right. If they keep fighting, they will lose, so they must work together to train Cat. Mouse proposes a group hug, but the others are weirded out by the idea. Mouse recounts everything the family has learned about Cat: she likes laser pointers, she prefers lying inside the basket to actually scootering, she doesn’t like moving her legs, and she should be comfortable but not too comfortable. Together, the siblings work to build a scooter with adjustments that will allow Cat to scooter while enjoying it. At the park, the siblings meet the twins, who make fun of Cat’s new scooter and her clothes. Girl defends her sister and angrily tells the Smiths that her family will beat them for sure. The first round is Girl against the male twin. He pushes her out of the way and gets to the finish line first. The next round is Cheese against the female twin. Cheese gets a headstart by using her arm to catapult herself in front, but the female twin distracts her by saying that her racing gear makes her butt look big. Cheese looks behind her to see if that’s true, and is distraught upon finding out because she didn’t even think she had a butt. The next round is Dog against the male twin. Boy throws a tennis ball in the direction of the race, so Dog’s canine instincts kick in and he chases the ball super fast and returns it to Boy, who is next in line. The female twin tries to compete with Boy, but is tired out and can’t go very fast. Boy passes to Mouse, but due to his minuscule size, he can’t go very far. The male Smith laughs at him before passing to his sister. Mouse finally reaches Cat. Mouse turns on a laser pointer in front of Cat’s scooter, which she chases. The laser pointer goes out, but Mouse had a backup plan. Knowing that Cat likes Whack-A-Mole, he put a whack-a-mole in front of the scooter as well. Seeing this, Cat runs so fast that she surprises everyone and reaches the finish line first. The twins start fighting among themselves. The siblings make fun of them for “not being a real family”. Boy and Dog say that they should learn a lesson from this and stop bullying people and treat them with respect. Boy asks his siblings if they should show mercy to the Smiths and let them back in the park after all. Everyone decides not to and they point and laugh at the Smiths, like the twins did earlier to them. Category:Season 1